Red Eagle
by Foxsoul
Summary: A man loses his memory and wakes up outside Konoha with only his gun and the clothes on his back. Watch as he tries to make a life in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Red Eagle

Chapter One

A young man awoke in the forest. He sat up and looked around him, completely confused. He patted himself down, checking for injuries. His right hand brushed against a metal object hanging from his waist.

_My revolver,_ he thought to himself.

He looked around himself. _Okay, I know I have a weapon and clothes. Now why can't I remember anything else?_

That's right. This guy is an amnesiac. Lucky him.

He checked his pockets, then opened the revolver's cylinder. _Great, five shots left. If I get into a firefight I'm toast._

_What the hell is a firefight?_

He stood up. His ears finally picked up the sound of a nearby settlement.

_Might as well start there._

He began walking towards the sound.

A half an hour later, he came to the gates of a village. Two men walked up to him.

"Uh, hey. Would either of you happen to know who I am?" he asked them.

The two men stopped in their tracks. This was not a question they heard everyday.

"Okay, guess that's out. Could you tell me where I am?"

One of the men answered, "You're standing outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Now, do you have any weapons on you?"

"I have only my revolver."

"What the hell is a revolver?"

"It's kinda hard to explain."

"Well, whatever it is, let me have it. We've got to clear you before you come in. What's your name?"

"Call me... Wolf."


	2. Chapter 2

Red Eagle

Chapter 2

The man known as Wolf soon found himself in need of a job. He applied for and got a job working for Konoha's weapons mistress, Tenten. He started off by making simple kunai. He took great pride in this simple job and turned out the finest kunai Konoha had seen. Eventually, everyone was asking for kunai from Wolf.

One day, he noticed Tenten practicing some jutsu in the backyard. He asked her to show him, in depth, what she was doing. After a few tries, he got the jutsu down pat. The two ran through Tenten's repertoire of jutsu. Wolf was easily able to perform most of them, and was even able to perform a few she hadn't shown him. After a bit of discussion, the two decided to have Wolf tested as a chunin. He passed with flying colors.

His first mission was a simple patrol of Konoha's territory, in the company of Tenten and another chunin named Ria. The trio made their way throught the forests to the border connecting to Sound territory.

"Be wary. We've lost a few patrols out here," Ria warned them.

"Roger. Oh shit," Wolf cursed.

In front of them stood a ninja from the Sound village. He had already gone to stage one of the curse seal on his neck.

Wolf drew one of his kunai and threw it at the nin, causing him to quickly disappear. The nin reappeared behind him and struck the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Tenten and Ria cursed as they watched him take care of their teammate like that. Tenten drew one of her scrolls and unsealed a katana. She advanced quickly, backed up by Ria.

The enemy drew his own katana, and a battle ensued. Neither side could gain an advantage for a few minutes, until the enemy released the second stage of the curse seal.

He quickly disarmed both Ria and Tenten and knocked them down. He held his katana over his head and prepared to strike down...

And a small explosion drew everybody's attention.

Wolf stood with his revolver drawn, smoke drifting from the barrel. He smirked as blood dripped from a hole in the enemy ninja's chest. The nin looked down at himself, then back up at Wolf, before falling to the ground.

Wolf's smirk quickly disappeared. "Damnit, now I only got four left!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

It seems that this story is my best out there, if the number of story alerts I've gotten is any indicator. As such, I pledge to focus on this story to the exclusion of others. I also pledge to try to update at least once a week. Feel free to email me to remind me if you wish. Reviews are also appreciated.

Ria is a character from a book I've written, along with Wolf. Right now I don't know how big of a role she'll play, because writing her may hurt. She is based off of my ex-girlfriend. Anyway...

On with the story!

Chapter 3

The chunin trio returned to Konoha and reported to the Hokage. Tsunade commended them on their survival of the situation. She especially commended Wolf, who humbly dismissed it as a matter of his weapon's superiority, not a matter of personal skill.

After he and Tenten returned to the shop, Tenten asked to examine his weapon. Wolf complied, even going as far as explaining the use of the bullets. After examining the weapon and understanding the role of the ammunition, Tenten promised to research creating more bullets.

While taking a custom order, Wolf discovered seals. The order had him place a simple explosive seal on the kunai, causing it to explode on impact. The concept intrigued him, and he created a few extra to experiment with. He forged the kunai with his particular skill, then called the customer.

When the customer came in, he exclaimed, "Hey, you're that new chunin that killed the curse-sealed Sound nin!"

"That's right. People call me Wolf."

"Well, Wolf, it's nice to meet you. My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"Well, then, Uzumaki-san, here's to your career. Say, could you teach me more about seals?"

Naruto was taken aback by the level of respect the newcomer showed him. "Well, sure! It's kinda tough to learn, but I had the legendary Ero-Sannin to teach me, so I should be able to teach you, no problem!"

With that, a solid relationship was formed. Naruto met with Wolf daily to teach him about sealing jutsu. After a few weeks, Wolf had learned enough to begin experimenting with his own seals.

After a few weeks of experimenting, he felt confident enough to modify his trusty revolver. The seal he applied to his revolver allowed him to channel elemental chakra through the weapon, allowing him to imbue his bullets with any of the five elements. He also applied the first explosive seal to his bullets.

During this time, Tenten managed to make more bullets for his gun, through a chakra-intensive jutsu known as the Weapon Forging Jutsu. With more ammunition, he finally had enough to test-fire his modified weapon.

The first time he fired it, he channeled fire chakra into the weapon. This caused the entire weapon to change color, from a polished silver to a burnished crimson.

He looked at his weapon, now changed beyond what would have been though possible. Such a weapon deserved a name.

"I'll name you... Red Eagle."


	4. Chapter 4

Red Eagle

Chapter Four

Now that he had his own personal one-of-a-kind weapon, it was time to create a style using it. From his view, the first step in creating a style was naming it. With that in mind, he created a name that honored the village that had taken him in. He decided to call his style Hagakure Ryu. He even went as far as claiming Hagakure as his family name.

He studied seals further, and went into researching the Kuchiyose, or Summoning Jutsu. The jutsu sparked something in his mind, so he executed it, not expecting anything to happen. Instead of nothing happening, a still figure, armored except for its head, appeared. The head was obviously female, long bleached-white hair and pale skin, blood falling across her face. He quickly tried to pick her up, but failed, the armor weighing what must've been a ton.

He cursed and ran his fingers along the armor, looking for latches. After a quick search, he found the latches and peeled the armor away from her. After that, he picked her up and quickly ran to the hospital.

After a few hours, a medic came out of the operating room and said, "She's ready to be seen." She opened the door for Wolf. He went in and approached the bed.

The female stared at him. "Are you Wolf?" she asked. He nodded. "They tell me you brought me here. Thank you. I thought I was dead. I'm Spartan-141, Cal. How did I get here?"

"I summoned you, though I've never heard of a summoning contract involving humans. Wait a minute... Spartan?" As he spoke the last word, a rush of memories swarmed him. The memories held strange weapons and the procedures involved in using them, as well as memories involving the same armor Cal had worn.

"So I was an... armorer..." he whispered to himself.

"You were an armorer?" Cal responded, having heard him anyway.

"I guess. I woke up with no memories except about the revolver I had with me. I just now remembered a lot of info about weapons and your armor, so I guess that makes me an armorer."

"Wow. So we have no idea how to get back to the UNSC."

"Well, I have no idea what the UNSC is, apart from the label on a few weapons. So yeah, you're stuck here. Welcome to the Hagakure Clan."


	5. Chapter 5

Red Eagle

Chapter Five

After Cal, newly renamed Cal Hagakure, was discharged from the hospital, the two Hagakure ninja went back to Wolf's house. Wolf was puzzled about why Cal had not gone back to the world of summons, but Cal told him she did not come from a world of summons. Wolf shrugged at that news, then offered her dinner, which she willingly accepted.

After dinner, Cal set about fixing her armor. Before she had been summoned, her helmet had been the most damaged part of her armor, but it had not come with her. Wolf carefully avoided mentioning the formfitting garment she wore while maintaining her armor that revealed her attractive figure.

The next day, the two went to the shopping district and bought clothes for the both of them, befitting their new status as members of a clan. The two got matching outfits in grey, a simple long-sleeved shirt and hakama pants. Cal needed a little getting used to the new clothes, but she held herself with appropriate dignity as the two went to the Hokage Tower to register the new clan.

"So. New clan. All right, you need to fill out these forms and provide your marriage certificate," the clerk said to them.

Wolf and Cal quickly looked at each other, then turned back to the clerk. "We're not married..." Wolf explained quickly.

"Oh." The clerk shuffled some papers around, replaced some with others, then turned his attention back to them. "Fill these out completely."

After about forty-five minutes, the two brought back the papers. The clerk looked through them, then said, "These aren't filled out completely, and what is filled out is very irregular."

"I have amnesia, and she was summoned. What do you expect, chief?" Wolf replied.

The clerk shrugged, made some annotations to the files, then put them in an envelope. "Okay, here's the files you need to prove you are a clan. The paperwork will take a day to filter through the bureaucracy here, then the clan will be put on the rolls of the clans for Konoha."

Wolf nodded and took the papers. As the two walked out, Wolf said, "Now that we're a clan, we have to dicuss some things. I put myself down as the clan head, but I need your honest assessment of your own leadership abilities."

"I've led small units and stood as second in command for larger ones. I'd be best as second to you, leading a small team in combat."

"Well, we'd need to get you enrolled in the ranks as a ninja. I'll see if I can teach you a few jutsu to start off with."

Over the next few weeks, Wolf taught Cal how to use chakra. He ran into a roadblock when it came time to teach her jutsu. He decided to call on his informal teachers, Tenten and Naruto.

The two brought her up to speed on the three academy jutsus, as well as a few other jutsus that would be useful. She had trouble to begin with, but got it over a few weeks. They then tested her against Iruka as her chunin test. The battle was quickly over as she used her enhanced body and a few earth jutsus to trap him and put him in a chokehold, with her UNSC-issued knife against his throat.

After she was confirmed as chunin, the two Hagakure ninja were given a mission: assist Naruto in another Sasuke-retrieval attempt.


End file.
